Lily Adams
| game = Yo-kai Watch | anime = EP001 |movie = M01}} is a minor character of the Yo-kai Watch series and is the mother of Nathan Adams. History In the anime Lily Adams made her debut in EP001 when she and her husband were arguing over pudding, as they were both Inspirited by Dismarelda. But in the end, Whisper found Happierre, who inspirited the two making them apologize and make up with each other. In EP004, Lily makes Nate clean his room. She then gets angry with Nate when he hasn't cleaned his room yet. In EP018, Lily tells Nate that she needs to run some errands and tells him to wait for the delivery man. When Nate returned home from the bakery, Lily was very angry at Nathan Adams for leaving the house. In EP062, Lily tells Nate that she needs to run some errands and tells him to wait for the delivery man where he has to sign for it where Lily warns him not to do a repeat of last time. After the frightened delivery man leaves, Lily plans to ground Nate for leaving the house. In the games Yo-kai Watch Lily Adams first appeared in Yo-kai Watch. If Nate is picked as the main character, Lily will be the player's mother. In the second chapter, when Nate returns home after first aquiring the Yo-kai Watch and meeting Whisper, he finds his parents having an argument over the housework. Lily accuses her husband of not helping her with it at all, leaving her to do everything. Nate soon discovers the reason for their sudden irritation at one another is Dismeralda, who has inspirited both of them. With the help of Jibanyan, Dismeralda is defeated, and once her husband, Happierre, shows up, she calms down and apologizes. After being freed from the Yo-kai's influence, Lily and her husband apologize for their behavior, promising to help and respect each other more from now on, and the chapter ends with the entire family preparing dinner together. If Katie is picked as the main character, Lily's role is much smaller, but she can still be found in Nate's house and can be talked to. Physical traits Lily Adams has brown eyes and long hair, and frequently wears glasses. In her debut, she wears an orange scarf with white polka dots, a pale yellow rolled-up long sleeve shirt, light gray denim shorts, dark brown tights, and yellow ballet flat shoes. During housework (usually in the kitchen) Lily wears a apron, and when working out she wears a purple leotard, yellow leggings, and lavender leg warmers. Personality Lily Adams is shown to have a very devoted personality and often goes out of her way to do nice things for her family, such as queuing up to purchase rare snacks or bake homemade cookies for Nate. At the same time, she can also become furious if her orders have been disobeyed, which Nate tends to do. Her anger can reach such intensity that the show has humorously referred to her angry form as "Monster Mom" in EP004. Despite all this, she is still a kind and loving mother, and has a soft side at times. Relationships Nate Nate is her son, with whom she has a caring relationship. Despite this, Lily has been shown to get angry at Nate whenever he disobeys or doesn't follow her orders. Aaron Adams Aaron Adams is her husband. They're shown to be very affectionate with one another, usually. Whisper notes that they're so loving, its no wonder Dismarelda became envious of them. Bear and Eddie Trivia * Lily Adams is quite similar to Tamako Nobi from the Doraemon franchise. Both are glasses wearing mothers, both get angry when their sons don't do what they're told to, but loves them dearly. In other languages * Spanish: * French: * German: * Portuguese: * Korean: * Chinese: * Thai: * Arabic: * Italian: Laura Adams Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family